Recently, information processing devices such as smartphones and tablet terminals have been widespread. The information processing devices such as smartphones and tablet terminals display various content information. In particular, in a case in which a plurality of content information pieces are displayed, the plurality of content information pieces are often lined up in one direction in a list.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a technology of displaying bookmark information lined up in one direction (direction from top to bottom of a screen), the bookmark information including a thumbnail image of content and descriptions of the content.